Who do you Love?
by Foxed
Summary: Harry is starting to have feelings for Ginny, and it takes Dean Thoma for him to realize what he fels
1. Default Chapter

WHO DO YOU LOVE?  
  
DISCLAIMER. Everything belongs to THE JK Rowling. Though I wish that I have thought of it!  
  
The Hogwarts train pulled to a stop and Dean Thomas immediately went out of their compartment to wait by the corridor. He ran his eyes through the wave of people getting out of the train and waited for a glimpse of long red hair among the crowd. I wonder where she is, he thought.  
  
Dean had been thinking of Ginny Weasley all summer long. He asked her out at the end of the term last year, and she readily said yes to him. He thought that he would never have the chance to do so. But luckily for him, she ditched that bloke Michael Corner after the Ravenclaw match. Good for her, he always thought that he was a bit of an idiot.  
  
He can't exactly recall when his crush with his roommate's little sister began. Maybe it was somewhere between the time she imitated Umbridge's "Hem hem " in Hogs Head so convincingly and when she suggested the name Dumbledore's Army for their club. He knew then that she was a pretty interesting girl. Not to mention the fact that she's beautiful. But then looks never did matter to him that much. He's more into the personality. And Ginny Weasley has that. And a charming one too. Since then, she had unwaveringly caught his attention. Her witty remarks always amused him whenever he hears her talking to one of her classmates in the common room. Her sense of humor was wicked and infectious. And she's also a good Quidditch player. Who wouldn't like a girl like THAT, he asked himself.  
  
Harry Potter. A small voice in his head answered.  
  
He forgot about that one. Ginny did use to have a major crush on Harry. She even gave him that singing Valentine card to him during her first year in Hogwarts. He remembered sympathizing with Harry as he watched him struggling with that ugly elf. He couldn't blame him, he would do the same thing given the same situation. Dean grinned as he remembered some of the lines sung by the elf. "Eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad? " Clearly, Ginny was no poet, he told himself.  
  
That was about four years ago, and it's fairly obvious that her infatuation with Harry is over. She wouldn't have gone out with that Ravenclaw bloke if that wasn't the case. And besides, Harry fancied that Chang girl, everybody knows that. What Ginny must have felt . . . But that doesn't matter now, what's important is that he likes her and she must like him too, since she agreed to go out with him. And that's not a bad start, Dean thought. He suddenly caught a flash of long red hair and saw her emerge from one of the compartment.  
  
"Ginny!" Dean shouted over the bustle of the crowd.  
  
"Checkmate!" said Ron, with a triumphant grin on his face.  
  
Harry sighed dejectedly. They have been playing for two hours and a half, and he was already thinking that he'll finally beat Ron at chess. But it was to no avail, he still lost in the end. He put up a good fight though, it never lasted this long usually.  
  
"That was a close fight! The day would come my friend, mark my words, when I would finally beat you!" Harry said mock seriously to the gloating face of Ron.  
  
"Not to worry Harry, you'll still be friends after 10 years, so you've got loads of time to polish your chess tactics." said Ginny teasingly. She and Hermione have been watching the game for the past half an hour. Having been finished with a puzzle that she was answering in The Quibbler, she was surprised to find Ron and Harry still playing. It usually didn't last that long.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ginny! Sure do appreciate it, especially now that I just lost after two and a half hour of thinking of the right moves to make!" Harry drawled lightly.  
  
"Anytime, Harry!" Ginny grinned cheekily at him.  
  
"Sorry, mate. Better luck next time!" said Ron, a cocky smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah, Harry. There are still other days", Hermione said, joining in the teasing banter. "Anyway, enough of that, we better change." They all opened their trunk and pulled on their school robes. She and Ron pinned their prefect badges on their chests.  
  
At last, the train began to slow down and they heard the usual racket as everybody prepared their trunks for departure. Ron and Hermione left the carriage to do their prefect duties, leaving Crookshanks and Pig for Harry and Ginny to look after.  
  
"I was so close. . . so close . . ." Harry muttered, a frustrated look on his face. He took hold of both Hedwig and Pig's cages.  
  
"Get over it, Harry!", Ginny laughingly said as she hoisted Crookshanks into her arms "As I said, you've got years to plan your Ultimate Victory!"  
  
"Laugh if you will, Ms. Weasley! But your brother sure is one heck of a chessplayer. I've never won against him! Not one, I tell you!" Harry complained dramatically, the corner of his mouth twitching and his eyes twinkling.  
  
"You haven't?! Oh, poor Mr. Potter, six years, and not one chess victory to go with his name," said Ginny in a mock sympathetic voice, patting Harry consolingly on the shoulder, and walking out of their compartment. "At least I have one attached to mine." she said breezily.  
  
"WHAT!" Harry practically shouted as he shuffled out of the carriage. "You don't mean to tell me that -"  
  
"Yes, Harry!" said Ginny, enjoying the shocked look on Harry's face.  
  
"B-b-but HOW?!" Harry sputtered with disbelief. He cannot believe that Ginny had already beaten Ron! He stared at Ginny with a mixture of disbelief and admiration.  
  
"Well -" she began, when someone called her name.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
Ginny looked around and saw Dean Thomas waving to her."I'll have to tell you next time Harry," said Ginny in an apologetic voice. "I have to go and meet up with Dean. I'll just look for you guys later to hand over Crookshanks, okay?"  
  
"Yeah - sure . . ." Harry said, watching her retreating back as she went over to Dean. 


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2  
  
She has grown more beautiful over the summer, Dean thought as he watched Ginny walk over to him with Hermione's cat in her arms. She has her hair in a ponytail and she smiled warmly at him as she drew near.  
  
"Hi Dean! Had a good summer?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah! It was fun! How bout you? What have you been doing all summer long?" said Dean, smiling warmly at her. She looks even better close-up, he thought. And she's accumulated a tan. "Looks like you've been spending a lot of time under the sun."  
  
"Yes, I have. Harry, my brothers, and I were usually outdoors playing Quidditch." said Ginny, laughing.  
  
He suddenly remembered that Harry was right behind her when she got out of the compartment. He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he forgot. Dean lifted his eyes for a moment to catch a glimpse of Harry and greet him. He caught sight of him, and started slightly.  
  
Harry Potter was staring at Ginny with an odd look on his face, then he turned and their eyes met. Harry just looked blankly at him.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Dean called out, waving at him. Ginny turned around and looked over at Harry.  
  
Harry just looked at the both of them for a moment then broke into a smile. "Hey there, Dean!" he said, raising his hand. He grinned at the both of them and went out of the train.  
  
"Let's go, Ginny." said Dean, leading her to the doors, "Do you want me to carry her for you?", nodding at the squirming form of Crookshanks.  
  
"Oh, no! It's quite alright, really. And besides, she'll only scratch you if I hand her over. Her color matches her temper!" she said in an amused voice.  
  
They stepped down onto the platform and heard the familiar call of "Firs' years over here. . . firs' years . . ." by Hagrid. They moved forward onto the dark rain-washed road outside Hogsmeade Station where the carriages were waiting.  
  
"Come on, there's Seamus and the others. They already got a carriage." said Dean, nodding at the direction of his friends. He turned to her and gazed at the cat in her arms, "Or, am I already getting ahead of myself? Would you ride with us?"  
  
"Sure!" said Ginny, "Just give me a minute. I have to hand Crookshanks over to Hermione. "She left Dean's side to go and look for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Ginny scanned the crowd for the Trio and saw them waiting near a bunch of third year students from Ravenclaw. She immediately walked over to them.  
  
"There you are!" said Hermione, as she caught sight of her. She relieved Ginny of the cat. "Thanks! Come on, let's get a carriage before they all fill up . . ."  
  
"You guys go on ahead," said Ginny, "I'm going to ride with Dean and the others. I'll see you back at the castle!" She started to turn away when Ron's voice stopped her.  
  
"What?!" Ron said "You've only been here for about 20 minutes and you're already -" he waved his hand furiously at the direction of Dean, " - out on a - on a - date !"  
  
"If riding in a carriage is your idea of a date, Ron," said Ginny, the corner of her mouth twitching, "then I deeply sympathize with the girl your going to ask out!" She cast a sly glance on Hermione.  
  
"If you think you're being - "  
  
"Honestly, Ron!" said Hermione in an exasperated voice. "Will you stop harping on about it! You - " pointing at a grinning Ginny, "just go!" Ginny laughed and waving, she walked away from them.  
  
"Why did you stop me?!" said Ron, turning on Hermione, "I wanted to talk to her some more!"  
  
"Talk to her? You mean snarl at her! And what are you going to tell her? Surely, not your blessing!" she said sarcastically. Hermione headed off toward the nearest unoccupied coach, Ron trailing behind her. They were at each others throats once again.  
  
Harry sighed. He cast a glance at the direction Ginny went off, and saw her getting on a carriage with Dean holding the door for her. And with a slight frown on his face, he followed Ron and Hermione. 


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3  
  
Harry climbed into the musty interior of the carriage. As usual, when his two best friends started an argument, it would be some time before they stop. He sat beside the fuming form of Ron.  
  
"I suppose THAT'S what you've been doing,huh?!" accused Ron "Giving her YOUR blessing and - and - encouraging her, Hermione !  
  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione snapped."Why would I do that?! Your sister is fifteen years old, she's growing up. She has a mind of her own and already makes her own decisions. If she wants to go out with someone, that is her business. And for your information, Ron, dating is part of growing up!"  
  
"I know that!" said Ron indignantly "What do you take me for? Stupid?"  
  
"Honestly - YES!" Hermione retorted waspishly.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned back on the seat. Trying to block out the voices of Ron and Hermione. Lucky Ginny,he thought. At least she would be spared from all this in their carriage. Harry frowned as he remembered that Ginny was riding with Dean. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Thoughts came to his mind as he closed them and settled in his seat.  
  
He don't know why he's reacting this way. When Ginny left him to meet up with Dean a while ago, he was really disappointed and felt a tad of annoyance towards his room mate. He just stood there and watched Ginny greet Dean. And when his eyes met Dean's, all he could do was stare at him blankly. He probably wouldn't have greeted him if he didn't do it first. And that fact was bothering him. As he pondered on this, memories of the summer that had just passed drifted to his mind.  
  
JULY  
  
He heard a twig snap, and his head shot up.  
  
Ginny Weasley was standing not ten feet away, her hands behind her back and her red hair glowing in the sunlight. He squinted into the bright afternoon sun, trying to make out her expression. The leaves on the trees were casting shadows on her face. She was unsure if her presence was wanted, obviously...but she was smiling warmly at him as she approached.  
  
"Hey, Harry", she said quietly "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"No, it's alright." he reassured her. She sat down beside him and they sat in companionable silence. Neither saying a word.  
  
He got away from the others to have a moment of silence for himself. The feeling of wanting to be alone for awhile, rose up in him. Most of the time, he felt this way. But Ginny's intrusion today didn't bother him that much. In fact, he was quite thankful for a bit of company.  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"I left Ron and Hermione in the living room, they were playing chess. And Fred and George already went back to their shop." she informed him.  
  
"Fred and George are on the roll. Their joke shop is really doing well!" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. All that mischief and perverted talents of theirs are now finally put into good use!" Ginny laughingly said.  
  
Harry also laughed. "I can't wait to see all the new stuff that they came up with this summer."  
  
"Oh, yeah. They asked me to tell you that they've got something really, really, good for your birthday!"  
  
"Oh, boy... I await my impending humiliation!" said Harry, shaking his head in mock dejection. They both burst into laughter.  
  
"Well, it seems there's just you and me." said Ginny, grinning at Harry. "I didn't want to watch Hermione try to have a go in beating my brother at chess, I know that in the end, Ron would still win. So I decided to go and look for you."  
  
"Well, you found me!" said Harry, grinning in return  
  
"Yeah. Want to play Quidditch? You can practice me while I try my Chaser skills on you!"  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" Harry smirked "I won't go easy on you!"  
  
"Bring it on, Potter!"  
  
Ginny and Harry both got up and ran back to the house to get their broomsticks. They passed Ron and Hermione who were concentrating hard on their chess game. Ginny went to her bedroom to get the Cleansweep. Fred had given his broomstick to her since he was getting a new one for himself this summer. She met Harry outside and they went to the hill to play.  
  
Harry picked an apple to use as their quaffle and the game was set. They flew fast around mazes of trees all the while passing the apple to each other, they did this for half an hour.  
  
"Okay!" said Harry, stopping and smiling impishly at Ginny "Now were going to do some catches! Let's see how good you are!"  
  
"Oh, I'm good!" Ginny boasted "I'll show you!"  
  
Harry and Ginny played vigorously. Ginny never missed to catch the apple all the time that Harry threw it at her. They continued to play, laughing and teasing one another. A few minutes later, Ron, carrying his broom, and Hermione arrived at the clearing. He joined the two of them while Hermione watched. The sun was already setting when they went back to the Burrow.  
  
AN. Alright! This is just a taste of what is yet to come to our beloved hero and Ginny. The decision to continue this fanfic is in your hands readers. If the REVIEWS are good and if you like it, then I intend to continue the story. So push that button and tell me what'll it be guys! 


End file.
